


Tangled

by imaginary_golux



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Jayne could brush hair so well?  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Kaylee's last battle with the engine left her hair in awful tangles, and now she sits in the kitchen, attacking her hair with a comb and softly muttered curses. She does not hear Jayne come in, and so she is very surprised when he takes the comb from her and kneels on the floor beside her and begins to comb her hair, hands astonishingly gentle. He's good at it, too, to Kaylee's confusion - she wouldn't have thought he'd have ever had a chance to learn - the knots fall away, leaving her hair smooth and lovely, and Jayne runs his hands over it, once, like he's petting her, and then hands the comb back and begins to stand.

Kaylee makes up her mind without even knowing it, and grabs him before he can get to his feet. He almost falls, knocked off balance, and she smiles and kisses him. For a moment he is dazed - after all, the whole crew, except possibly Simon, knows that Kaylee and Simon are lusting for each other - but then he kisses back, rough and unpracticed, but willing enough.

Kaylee brings him back to her bunk, and lets him pet her hair until she is nearly purring, and then pet the rest of her until she _is_ purring, arching into his hands and begging wordlessly for more. His mouth on her breasts is a wonderment, hot and wet and joyful, and she opens her legs wide and pulls him between them, and revels in his strength as he slides into her, braces himself above her, and begins to move, slow and strong and lovely. She wraps her legs around him and smiles wider at the look on his face, and they are two halves of one glorious, pleasurefull whole.

He goes back to his bunk when they are done, when they have cleaned themselves and each other and lain curled around each other for a few long moments, glorying in their mutual joy. Kaylee's still pretty sure she's in love with Simon, and she's certainly never going to tell him about this - but she's also pretty sure that Jayne is really good in bed, and if she ever needs this again, perhaps she will tangle her hair up and go find Jayne.


End file.
